


You Are Beautiful As Who You Are

by GEGabriels



Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [17]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre Is Magical, Coughing, Enjolras' father is shitty, Fluff, Gen, Grantaire is a Good Boyfriend (Les Misérables), Influenza, M/M, Misgendering, Sick Enjolras, Sickfic, Sneezing, Trans Enjolras, Transphobia, periods suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: "Enjolras, you aren't going anywhere for the next few days, at least. I think you have the flu," Grantaire contradicted. Enjolras shook his head,"No, it's just my period," he said, coughing hoarsely."It doesn't make you do that," Grantaire pointed out. Enjolras crossed his arms, rolling onto his side, his back facing Grantaire. "Stop acting so childish," Grantaire said."No," Enjolras repliedOr, I write about the struggles of being transgender, on your period, and sick. And Grantaire and Enjolras being cute.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896514
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	You Are Beautiful As Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarricadeBois24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeBois24601/gifts).



Grantaire's eyes opened slowly, and he blinked. What time was it? The lights in his and Enjolras' bedroom were still out, and the sky outside the window was dark. Grantaire looked over at his alarm clock, sighing. 4:00 am. Enjolras was still out cold beside him. Grantaire moved his hand, to try and pull himself up into a sitting position, only to pull it back as it landed on something wet, and sort of slimy. Oh. Oh shoot. Blood. Grantaire turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand beside his side of the bed, and he pulled the blanket off of himself and Enjolras, frowning at the small red stain on it, before dropping it on the floor. And examining the mattress sheet. Ah. Grantaire gently shook Enjolras,

"Hey, sweetheart, wake up," he whispered, Enjolras groaning, and opening one eye after a few seconds. After about a minute, he spoke,

"What?" He groggily asked, Grantaire biting his lip,

"Er… You had an accident," he said, Enjolras' eyes widening. He then look down,

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed. Oh shit was right. His underwear was soaked in blood, and a decent-sized puddle of red had accumulated on the bed, tinged black. Grantaire could see tears in Enjolras' eyes, and he quickly crawled across the bed, mindful of the blood, and took Enjolras into his arms,

"Hey, hey, you're okay. It'll be okay. I'll clean this up. Why don't you go shower?" Enjolras sniffled, wiping at his eyes, before slipping out of bed, and heading towards the bathroom. Grantaire smiled, before taking the blanket he had tossed on the floor, and carrying it out of the room, towards the kitchen. He lifted it up to the sink, turning the sink on, and running the cold water over it. Thankfully, the blood on the blanket was fresh, and it came out easily. He placed the blanket inside of the washing machine in the other room, going back to the bedroom, and repeating the process with the mattress sheet, which was a little harder to get the blood out of. Grantaire was just glad that none of it had stained the mattress itself. He did not want to deal with that. He knew that he would, though, if it came to that. He'd do anything, he'd give anything, to make Enjolras' life the tiniest bit easier. He walked into the bathroom, the shower running, as Enjolras was in it. Grantaire stared down at the bathroom floor, "There's blood in the floor," he commented, which resulted in a loud,

" _AGH_!" From behind the curtain. Grantaire took a few pieces of toilet paper, cleaning it up, before washing his hands in the bathroom sink.

"You gonna be alright in there?" Grantaire asked Enjolras,

"Yeah," Enjolras replied, "You can go back to bed." Grantaire pulled the curtain away, frowning,

"No," He replied, "I'll wait for you to come back to bed." Enjolras sighed, letting the water run through his blonde curls, flattening them,

"Either come in, or close the curtain. You're getting water on the floor," he said. And that's how they both ended up showering at 4 am. About an hour later, they were out, and Grantaire waited in bed for Enjolras. Enjolras stumbled towards the bed, before pressing a hand to his mouth, and running back into the bathroom. Grantaire sighed, getting out of bed, and walking into the bathroom after him, rubbing Enjolras' back, and he dry-heaved over the toilet, before actually vomiting.

"It's not usually this bad," Enjolras choked out, Grantaire, who was still rubbing Enjolras' back, sighing,

"I know, baby," Grantaire opened the medicine cabinet above the toilet, quickly scanning through its contents, "We still have some of the stuff that's supposed to settle your stomach," Grantaire offered, Enjolras, who was now leaning against the bathroom wall with his eyes closed, shaking his head,

"No, it never works," he replied, a few tears slipping down his face. Grantaire walked over, wiping away the tears with his finger, before lifting Enjolras up, helping him walk back to bed on his shaky legs.

"Just go to sleep," Grantaire murmured, "you'll feel better in the morning." Enjolras clutched a pillow to his stomach, almost immediately falling asleep. Grantaire gently stroked Enjolras' golden curls, feeling a few tears prick in his own eyes. Why couldn't whatever deity that was out there spare Enjolras from all of this? Enjolras didn't freaking deserve it. Enjolras was a boy. Even Enjolras' father, the scum that he was, knew it, deep down inside. They all knew it. And his life was so fucking hard because he was a boy. Because his father wouldn't let him transition.

Grantaire hated society, sometimes.

"Hey, E," Grantaire gently shook Enjolras, who was still fast asleep. He had slept until 8:00, and he needed to get up and leave for work now, or risk being late. Enjolras groaned, opening his eyes, before immediately running into the bathroom. Grantaire could hear retching noises from where he was leaning against the wall. Great.

"Babe, I'm gonna call you out," He said, Enjolras, who was sitting beside the toilet, shaking his head,

"No, it's just my period, I've done this a million times befor-" He leaned over the toilet again, and Grantaire winced, placing a hand on his boyfriend's back,

"I doubt you could last a minute at work like this. You're too sick, E," he replied, Enjolras simply whimpering, and leaning his head on the toilet lid. Grantaire left the room, tracking down the heating pad they used for situations like this, and putting it in the microwave. He waited until the microwave beeped, before taking it out, giving it a few seconds to cool, so that it wouldn't burn his fingers, before lifting it up. He brought it back to the bedroom, placing the heating pad on the bed, before going back into the bathroom, where Enjolras was slumped against the wall, his head buried in his arms, which were resting on his knees. Grantaire walked over, gently laying a hand on Enjolras' shoulder, "Hey, you want to go to bed?" He asked softly, Enjolras shrugging,

"I dunno," he replied, Grantaire helping him to his feet, grabbing the wastebasket that was beside the sink, just in case, and ushering his boyfriend into their bedroom. He pulled out his phone, as Enjolras snuggled with the heating pad. Grantaire scrolled down through his contacts, his thumb hovering over one name. Combeferre. Grantaire glanced at the name, then back at Enjolras, who was curled up on the bed, trembling. He then pressed his finger to it, walking out of the room, and closing the door.

" _Grantaire, good morning. What's up?"_ Combeferre asked, and Grantaire heard shuffling from the other end of the line, " _And no, Courfeyrac, that doughnut is mine… I don't care how much you want it… Stop."_

"Hey, Ferre," Grantaire replied,

" _What's wrong?"_ Combeferre asked, " _You sound agitated. Have you been not sleeping again lately, because we've talked about this - COURFEYRAC STOP."_

"Enj isn't feeling well," Grantaire explained. More shuffling from the other end,

" _Oh, dear. What's wrong with him exactly? Does he have a fever?_ _And_ _for the love of God, COURFEYRAC I'M ON THE PHONE WITH GRANTAIRE."_

"Uh… Period stuff," Grantaire explained, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks,

" _...Oh,"_ Combeferre replied. Both men were silent, for a moment, before Combeferre spoke again, " _Has he been nauseous?"_ He asked,

"He, um, threw up. Twice," Grantaire said.

" _He's never thrown up before, when he was with us,"_ Combeferre commented. Grantaire wasn't sure if this was meant in a passive-aggressive manner or not. Combeferre hadn't exactly been thrilled at the prospect of Enjolras moving away from him and Courfeyrac, and occasionally made that known.

"He's never thrown up here before when he was on his period," Grantaire said. More silence,

" _Might just be stress acting up,"_ Combeferre suggested, Grantaire walking into the bedroom, keeping the phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder. Grantaire ran his fingers across Enjolras' forehead, frowning,

"He's warm. That makes sense, I guess. He's been sniffly, lately, I thought that was just from all the crying though, cause' he's been doing a lot of that too," Grantaire observed.

" _Alright,"_ Combeferre said, " _Courfeyrac… Keep your eyes off of the doughnut. Do you need me to come over?"_ Grantaire thought for a second,

"Nah, we're good. I'll call you if he gets worse," Grantaire said,

" _Okay. Tell Enjolras I love him. And COURFEYRAC -"_ Combeferre hung up. Grantaire chuckled, slipping his phone into his back pocket, and making his way back into the bedroom. Enjolras was asleep, exhausted, as was evident by the shadows under his eyes. Grantaire sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Enjolras hair, frowning at the hoarse quality of his boyfriend's breathing, and wondering how he hadn't noticed it before. Grantaire kissed Enjolras' cheek, before leaving the room, and entering the living room, pulling out his phone, and typing into the search bar, " _What men need to know about periods?"_

He really needed to figure this out.

* * *

"Are you insane?" Grantaire exclaimed, Enjolras, who was propped in bed with pillows, giving him a tired look in response. Enjolras had developed a rather worrying cough, that made it hard for him to breath while laying down, so Grantaire, being the good boyfriend that he was, in his opinion, at least, had stacked the pillows.

"I have a speech to give this meeting. I don't want to miss it," Enjolras said. Grantaire shook his head exasperatedly,

"Enjolras, you aren't going anywhere for the next few days, at least. I think you have the flu," Grantaire contradicted. Enjolras shook his head,

"No, it's just my period," he said, coughing hoarsely.

"It doesn't make you do that," Grantaire pointed out. Enjolras crossed his arms, rolling onto his side, his back facing Grantaire. "Stop acting so childish," Grantaire said.

"No," Enjolras replied, pulling the covers over his head, "Call everyone here for the meeting," he added, his voice muffled through the blanket. Grantaire sighed, pulling the covers off of him,

"Yeah, whatever, but if they're coming over, I'd recommend showering." Enjolras groaned, pulling the covers back over his head, Grantaire pulling them away once more,

"I showered last night," Enjolras said, Grantaire giving him a look,

"Yeah, but you're gross again," he gently touched Enjolras' forehead, "It might be comfortable too." Enjolras sniffled, wiping his nose on his arm, and giving Grantaire a pitiful look,

"I hate showering," He whispered, Grantaire nodding,

"I know. You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he assured, curling his finger around a strand of Enjolras' golden blonde hair. Enjolras sniffled again, before forcing himself to stand from bed,

"I want to shower," he decided, "I'm sticky." That was true. His entire body was slick with sweat. Grantaire leaned against the wall, giving him a concerned look,

"Want me to come in with you?" He asked, Enjolras giving him a single nod, and removing his shirt, giving a small sigh, and running his hand over his breasts, once he had removed his bra, pushing down on them, as if he could shrink them, somehow. Grantaire walked over, wrapping his arm around Enjolras waist, and pulling him to his body, momentarily distracting him from his own body. Grantaire pressed his lips to Enjolras warm cheek, which was flushed red, even more so than usual. As Enjolras went into the bathroom, Grantaire quickly sent a text to the rest of the Les Amis members, telling them to meet at E and R's apartment in about an hour.

Grantaire went into the bathroom, stepping into the shower. Enjolras looked up at him, his bright blue eyes meeting Grantaire's warm brown. Enjolras' eyes were special. The rest of his body was a female. He looked like a female. But his eyes… Grantaire could see the spirit of a boy. Trapped. Enjolras leaned his head against Grantaire's chest, his eyes drooping slightly, as he struggled to stay awake. Grantaire tapped him,

"Hey, you, no sleeping in the shower," Grantaire said, Enjolras whimpering, leaning his head against the wall, Grantaire gently running some of the product that was on the showerstand through Enjolras' blonde curls. It took a lot to just make them brushable in the morning. Grantaire's hair was the same way, but he kept his hair short. Enjolras wasn't allowed to.

"Is the shower helping your chest?" Grantaire asked, anxiously. Enjolras' had a bout of pneumonia last winter that had left Grantaire extremely scared. Coughing made him nervous, now.

"Mhm," Enjolras said, leaning his forehead against the shower tiles, letting the water run down his back, sneezing into his fist, and groaning. Grantaire simply rubbed his back, and they both got out within about twenty more minutes.

"Get into pajamas," Grantaire ordered, Enjolras, who had been staring out the window, shaking his head.

"No, the others are coming," Enjolras protested, Grantaire rolling his eyes,

"We've all seen you in pajamas before, E," he pointed out, Enjolras shaking his head again,

"I got my other pajamas dirty when I threw up, remember?" He said. Grantaire nodded, his eyes widening in realization,

"So the only pajamas you have left -" He began, Enjolras cutting him off,

"YES, and I'm not wearing them," he said. Grantaire kissed Enjolras' cheek,

"C'mon, the bunny pajamas are cute. And the little slippers to match them… I don't understand why you hate them!" Enjolras scoffed, shaking his head,

"I don't know what Courfeyrac was thinking when he bought that for me. I am _not_ wearing the bunny pajamas, they look stupid," Grantaire raised an eyebrow at Enjolras' trembling frame,

"Fine, stay cold," He replied, Enjolras sighing, already defeated, and taking the bunny footie pajamas out of the closet, glaring at them, before putting them on. Grantaire squealed, "You look adorable." Enjolras turned his glare towards Grantaire, as he placed the bunny slippers on his feet. The ears on the top of the hood were drooping, which Grantaire thought was hilarious. Enjolras gave him a sulky look, just adding on to how cute Grantaire thought he looked.

"Now, food," Grantaire said, Enjolras burying his head into the pillows that were behind him. Grantaire left the room, going into the kitchen, and pulling out a box of cereal, pouring its contents into a bowl. He went to the fridge for milk, before remembering that Cosette said that milk wasn't a smart choice for someone on their period to Eponine that one time. He didn't think milk was good for an upset stomach in general either. So he skipped that. He also got a bowl of applesauce, before carrying both into the bedroom, "Hey," he said, taking the covers off of Enjolras, who had buried himself in them, the ears from the bunny pajamas the only things visible. Enjolras blinked, Grantaire kissing his forehead, and setting the two bowls down on the nightstand.

"M'not hungry," Enjolras murmured, snuggling down back into the blankets, sniffling loudly. Grantaire just held the bowl of applesauce out to him, Enjolras taking it, his stomach growling at him. He lifted up the spoon with his hand, but it shook so profusely that he had to put it down. Enjolras stubbornly tried again, Grantaire simply waiting patiently at the spot where he was kneeling besides the bed. Enjolras let out a frustrated sigh, giving up, and giving Grantaire a pleading look. Grantaire smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, and taking the bowl, carefully lifting up the spoon, gently placing it in Enjolras' mouth. Enjolras was flushed, both from intense fever, and embarrassment. Grantaire only managed a few more spoonfuls, until Enjolras rolled over, vomiting on the floor. Grantaire sighed, sitting up, and leaving the bed, letting Enjolras curl up miserably under the blankets. He came back in the room, wiping up the vomit, and disinfecting the floor. There was really no point in disinfecting anything, as Grantaire probably was going to catch the flu from Enjolras, since he was caring for him, and he had resigned himself to the idea. Couldn't hurt to disinfect anyways, though. Joly would approve.

"Hey," Grantaire said, taking Enjolras, who had started to cry into his arms, "It's okay."

"I h-hate all of this," Enjolras sobbed, his breath hitching, "I just want to be normal! Why can't I be normal, Grantaire?! I hate this body, it isn't m-my own. It's not right, I hate it. It's stupid, and I'm stupid, and I hate it. I hate it. Why can't my dad just let me transition, why?!" He cried into Grantaire's chest, and like he often did, Grantaire felt a rush of anger with Enjolras' father. What type of man threatened to isolate his son, if he transitioned? His own flesh and blood.

" _It's a girl!"_

Those words sometimes still rang through Grantaire's head. He had accidentally stumbled across a video of Enjolras' birth when he was going through Enjolras' files for… Totally legit reasons. It kind of… Sickened, him, in a way. Those words. " _It's a girl."_ The way the wailing infant was wrapped up in a blanket, and had a pink hat placed firmly onto his head. The way Enjolras' father turned his head in shame at the supposed gender of his infant. Funny. He didn't even want a girl. And when he finally learned that his son was a son, he rejected him. Grantaire kissed the top of Enjolras forehead. He wasn't annoyed at Enjolras, for crying. He wasn't even surprised, though the man usually didn't cry. Usually. Grantaire had watched Enjolras not shed a single tear over being shot. And had also watched him cry because he stubbed his toe in the doorway. Enjolras was interesting, like that, sometimes. Right now, Enjolras was on his period, and sick, both of which individually would be enough of an excuse to cry. Grantaire shuddered as he thought of how Enjolras' must be feeling.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's okay. You are a beautiful, intelligent, young _man._ You are so beautiful, just the way you are," Grantaire whispered, Enjolras coughing hoarsely into his fist. Grantaire rubbed his back, still holding him, as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Enjolras gave Grantaire a hesitant look,

"May I have the heating pad again… Please?" Enjolras awkwardly asked. Grantaire knew that it was difficult for Enjolras to ask for anything, and it broke his heart to press his hand to Enjolras' forehead, before saying,

"I don't think that's the best idea, baby. You've already got a pretty high fever. It might elevate it," Enjolras didn't respond, instead snuggling into a pillow, subdued. That was when there was a knock on the door. Grantaire detangled himself from Enjolras, and went up to the front door, answering it. Combeferre walked into the apartment, Courfeyrac and Jehan trailing behind him. Right, the meeting.

"Oh, hey," Grantaire said, running his hand through his own black curls. Combeferre leaned against the doorway,

"I came a bit early, to check on E, and Courfeyrac had Jehan over anyway, so they came too," he explained. Jehan and Courfeyrac, who were holding hands, both blushed slightly, and Grantaire smiled. He had been rooting for those two to get together forever. They were getting closer. Combeferre had already gone off to check on Enjolras, while Jehan and Courfeyrac sat down on the couch. Grantaire followed after Combeferre, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe.

" _Combeferre_ ," Enjolras rasped, trying to sit up, and bursting into a coughing fit, punctuated by a loud sneeze. Combeferre frowned, pushing him back down into a lying position.

"Hi," Combeferre said, "You don't look well." Enjolras simply chuckled, coughing again, and sitting up in bed. "You really shouldn't be sitting up," Combeferre lectured, "lie down, rest." Enjolras shook his head,

"No. When I lie down, it's hard to breathe," Enjolras mumbled congestedly, taking a tissue from the box on the nightstand, and pressing it firmly to his nose, wincing, as pain rippled through his stomach. Grantaire winced with him. Combeferre smirked at the bunny pajamas, before reaching out, and touching Enjolras' forehead with the back of his hand,

"Grantaire, would you mind fetching me the thermometer you have, I'm worried his temperature's rather high," Combeferre said, Grantaire nodding, and going into the kitchen medicine cabinet, taking the thermometer, and hurrying back into the room, Courfeyrac and Jehan watching him curiously, before going back to trying not to make eye-contact with one another. They were TOTALLY straight.

"He's kind of a mess," Grantaire said, as he handed Combeferre the thermometer. Enjolras crossed his arms,

"I am not a mess," he grumpily said, Grantaire petting the bunny ears on the pajamas in response. Enjolras scowled, Grantaire kissing his cheek, causing him to scowl even more.

"A grumpy little bunny rabbit," Grantaire commented, Enjolras about to let out a shout of indignation, Combeferre slipping the thermometer into his mouth instead, and fist-bumping Grantaire. Enjolras sniffled miserably, still holding the tissue to his red nose. His eyes were also rimmed red as well, and his cheeks were flushed. The thermometer beeped, and Combeferre took it out,

"103.8," He read, giving Enjolras a less-than-impressed look, "You should really go to a doctor, E. I think you have the flu. Didn't you get vaccinated?" Enjolras bit his lip,

"Y-you can get the flu even if you're are," he pointed out, Combeferre simply raising an eyebrow in his direction. Enjolras sighed, "No, I didn't get vaccinated. I haven't been to the doctor all year." Combeferre gave him a stern look,

"Enjolras, I'm disappointed in you. You have to take responsibility for this. Your health is at risk if you don't go to the doctor," Combeferre lectured. Grantaire knew for a fact that one of Enjolras' worst fears was disappointing Combeferre. So he wasn't all that surprised, when Enjolras turned his head away from Combeferre, a few tears falling down his face. Combeferre frowned, "Are you… Crying?" He asked, Enjolras sniffling a few times, and wiping at his eyes.

"Maybe," he rasped, Combeferre placing a hand on his cheek,

"I'm not angry with you, Enjolras. It's alright. But why haven't you been going to the doctor?" Enjolras sniffled, sneezing into the tissue he was clutching three times, and rubbing a hand across his face,

"They're just…." Enjolras' voice trailed off, and he slipped his hand into Grantaire's, Grantaire frowning at just how warm the singular hand felt in his. And Grantaire normally had warm hands. Grantaire gently pressed his lips to Enjolras' hand, "I h-hate doctors. They always… Misgender me, and they make me really uncomfortable. So I stopped… Going," Enjolras said. Combeferre ruffled Enjolras' hair,

"I'll find a friendly doctor in the area. You need to start going again, E. If there's no one, I can do it for you personally," He suggested. Enjolras laughed,

"That'd be really weird," he murmured, Combeferre untying Enjolras' hair from its tight red ribbon, letting it spill onto the pillow, the light from the window illuminating the curls, making them seem even more angelic and ethereal then they normally were.

"You can't lead the meeting like this, you're burning up," Combeferre said. Enjolras shook his head,

"No, it'll be fine," he mumbled, sneezing into the soiled tissue in his hand again, before throwing it in the wastebasket besides the bed, that served dual purpose. It was good for throwing tissues into. And it was also a fair place to vomit in, Enjolras had found. Combeferre sighed. He knew that he couldn't stop Enjolras. So did Grantaire. So they might as well make the best of the situation as possible. The others would be here soon, so Grantaire lifted a protesting Enjolras into his arms,

"C'mon bunny-rabbit, to the couch," Grantaire said, thanking his lucky stars that Enjolras was as light as he was, though that fact normally concerned him. Had Enjolras been heavier, he wouldn't have been so easy to maneuver.

"Stop calling me a bunny-rabbit," Enjolras mumbled, Grantaire simply laughing, and laying him down on the couch, Jehan and Courfeyrac shuffling over to make room. Combeferre placed a few pillows in front of the arm of the couch, to make Enjolras' comfortable, and draped two blankets over the ill man. Courfeyrac wrinkled his nose,

"You look gross," he commented, Enjolras groaning,

"Thanks, Courfeyrac," he replied. Enjolras, who had closed his eyes, for a minute or so, felt Jehan's gentle hand brush against his forehead, and he let out a small sigh at the cool relief it brought.

"She's burning up," Jehan gasped. She. She. Right. Enjolras wasn't out to Jehan yet. Or anyone, other than Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Grantaire. And his father. He wished he wasn't out to his father, though. Enjolras buried his body into the blankets, but the second there was a knock on the door, he shot up into a sitting position, self-consciously touching the bunny ears. Having bunny pajamas on around Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Jehan was one thing. Having them on around anyone else was quite another. Grantaire gently took Enjolras hands, placing them back down in his lap. The rest of the Les Amis entered the apartment at once. They were used to each other's apartments, and everyone sat down on the floor, chatting with one another. Bahorel looked up at Enjolras, raising an eyebrow,

"Nice ears, captain," he teased, Feuilly rolling his eyes, and giving Bahorel a good-natured kick to the ankle,

"Don't tease her," he lectured. Enjolras, Grantaire could tell, wanted to sink into the blankets that had currently fallen to his knees, and never emerge. Enjolras quickly pushed the hood with the ears off of his head, Grantaire sighing, and shrinking down in his seat on the couch, leaning his head into Enjolras' chest, as the rest of his friend began to talk politics. It wasn't that Grantaire didn't like debating politics, no, he quite enjoyed it, actually, much to everyone else's despair. But today, he was more concerned about Enjolras, then whatever communist leader Combeferre was praising, and whatever social justice issue had collectively angered the group since their last meeting. There was a prominent wheeze in Enjolras' chest, that Grantaire could hear. And he kept flashing back to the pneumonia incident. If one were to hear of Enjolras without seeing him, they would most likely picture some sort of muscular, tall man. Enjolras' body decided to screw him over in height and strength as well as sex, making the most delicate and elegant figure they could muster. Enjolras was only mistaken for a woman half the time. The other half of the time he was mistaken for a teenager. And once a fifth grader. That was a long story…

Grantaire could hear Enjolras' heart start to beat quicker. And he knew what issue they were on now. The Elementary School across the block's mistreatment of a transgender child. Forcing her to continue to use the boy's bathroom. Enjolras coughed a few times into Grantaire's shirt, before speaking up,

"It's…. Inane. They're putting a little girl in the boys bathroom. They're denying who she is. The kids don't care what gender their peers are at this age! Go down to the school and ask them! They're more concerned with dump trucks, and arguing over what sound animals make. I've met this kid, y'know. She's a little girl. A little girl… The school is mistreating her! There's NO justice for her!" He ranted, the rest of the room going silent. They were used to Enjolras' rants. It wasn't that, though.

"I… Didn't know you were so passionate about this," Feuilly finally said. Enjolras just huffed, burying his face into Grantaire's shirt.

"M'passionate about everything," he mumbled.

"Kinda funny how you get with LGBTQ+ issues," Bahorel commented, "I mean, you're not even gay or anything." Enjolras simply shrugged, before pushing himself off of Grantaire, going into the bathroom.

"... Alright, time for everyone to clear out," Combeferre said, Bahorel and Feuilly instantly leaving, as both probably had somewhere important they needed to be. The rest of the group gradually left, other than Combeferre, who nervously hovered around the couch. Grantaire went into the bathroom, rubbing Enjolras' back, as the man leaned over the toilet for the second or third time that day, retching up the little food he'd managed to consume.

"Hey," Combeferre said, poking his head into the bathroom, "you want me to stick around, for a bit. His temperature's rather concerning, to me," Combeferre said. Grantaire gave a thankfuly nod,

"Yeah, thanks," he said, gently helping Enjolras to his feet. Enjolras let out a small whimpering noise, leaning against Grantaire with almost all his weight, his legs too shaky to hold him up anymore. Combeferre placed the back of his hand on Enjolras' forehead, frowning,

"I think his temperature's spiked. I knew the meeting wasn't a good idea…" He said. Grantaire simply lifted Enjolras' into his arms, carrying him back to the couch, and laying him down carefully. Enjolras seemed to be drifting in and out of unresponsiveness, slowly blinking, and coughing every now and then.

"104.5," Combeferre read, as he took the thermometer out of Enjolras' ear, "this isn't good, R. I think we should take him to the hospital." Grantaire firmly shook his head,

"He hates hospitals, Combeferre," he replied. It was true. Grantaire had learned this interesting fact when he had been forced to take Enjolras to the hospital at 3 am, when the man had somehow cut his head using the freezer door. That had not been a fun night. Grantaire's jacket still had bloodstains, from where Enjolras had buried himself against Grantaire's side in fear of the doctors. It had been horrible, and Grantaire could still recall every word the doctors and nurses had said,

" _How did this happen to HER?"_

" _Any dizziness, MA'AM?"_

Over and over. And everything was moving too quickly. Grantaire was barely able to correct the doctors and nurses. He had also learned of Enjolras' underlying fear of needles and any sort of injections when they had both been to get their flu shot two years ago, and Enjolras had curled up on his lap as it was done, his breath coming in gasps.

"He may hate them. But it also may be necessary," Combeferre said, running his hands through Enjolras' golden locks, detangling them, "He needs to get up, again. Change his pad. I can smell the blood." Grantaire nodded, stroking Enjolras' cheek with his thumb,

"Hi, baby," He kissed Enjolras' cheek, "You need to get up." Enjolras blinked, his normally bright blue eyes misty and dull from fever.

"I don't wanna," he mumbled, Grantaire lifting him up half-way, into a sitting position.

"You need to change your, um, pad." Enjolras staggered to his feet, stumbling into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He emerged a few minutes later, instantly sinking back into the pile of blankets on the couch. There was a tiny bit of vomit on his pajamas, but the other pajamas were in the washing machine, so Grantaire let that be. Oh, right. He needed to run the load. Combeferre, magical Combeferre, stood up, off to do it, somehow knowing that the laundry needed to be done. Grantaire simply pressed his own forehead to Enjolras', concerned at the searing heat he was met with. Enjolras pulled away, to cough into the crook of his elbow, when Enjolras' cell phone suddenly rang from the coffee table. Grantaire picked it up, his eyes widening as he saw the person who was calling Enjolras.

_Dad_

The contact name read. Grantaire handed it to Enjolras. Enjolras took it, tears pricking in his eyes, before falling down his face. Grantaire wished so badly that he could beat-up Enjolras' father. Enjolras accepted the call, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hi, dad," Enjolras whispered, after clearing his throat, doing his best to not sound ill, "Yeah… No, no, I won't do that! No, please daddy!" A few more tears fell down Enjolras' face, and he sniffled, "Yeah. Bye." Grantaire wiped at Enjolras' now damp face with a tissue, Enjolras barely responding, just staring at the wall.

"So?" Grantaire asked, "what was that about?" Enjolras sniffled, the congestion in his head made even worse from the tears, and he pressed his head against Grantaire's stomach, his headache becoming overpowering.

"My dad… He wants me to wear a dress all the time now… He s-says that it will help me remember to be a girl," Enjolras hiccuped slightly, a few more tears pooling out from his eyes.

"Can't you just ignore him, baby, there's no way he'll know if you're wearing a dress or not," Grantaire pointed out. Enjolras coughed, shaking his head,

"H-he always knows," he whispered in response, a frightened, far-off look gracing his usually angelic features. Grantaire sighed,

"Enjolras, why don't you just tell him to fuck off? I know we don't need his financial support, and so what if he never visits you again? He's a horrible person," Grantaire said. Enjolras began crying again, and Grantaire cursed himself under his breath. That had come out a lot harsher than intended.

"H-h-he's my dad," Enjolras gasped out, "I _want_ to see him. Even if I have to wear a d-dress all the t-time." Grantaire nodded, holding Enjolras' to his chest,

"Okay, okay, baby," He murmured. Maybe if he murdered Enjolras' father, Enjolras would be free to transition…. No. He'd never do that to Enjolras. Combeferre came back into the room, with a carefully measured cup of medicine, which he handed to Enjolras,

"There, that should help with the fever," he said, Enjolras, drinking it without protest, and pulling a face, handing the empty cup back to Combeferre. Combeferre took it,

"Alright, R, I'm going to head out, now. Please call me if he gets worse, and if his temperature rises to 105, take him to the hospital," Combeferre said, Grantaire nodding, and giving Combeferre a pat on the shoulder, before the man walked out the front door. His heart broke as Enjolras started shivering.

"Can't I please have another blanket?" Enjolras begged of him, and Grantaire was forced to shake his head,

"Your temperature's already way too high," he said. Enjolras scowling at him,

"I said please." Grantaire pressed his lips to Enjolras' forehead,

"I know. But the answers still no," he affirmed. Enjolras sniffled angrily, but didn't push the issue further, simply closing his eyes, and snuggling back into the couch, Grantaire lifting him up, and carrying him back to bed, pulling the covers up to his neck.

"Go to sleep, bunny," Grantaire said. Enjolras gave him an unamused look, "get it, cause bunny rhymes with honey and…" Grantaire tried, "Yeah… Okay." Enjolras leaned up, kissing his cheek, before closing his eyes, and attempting to go to sleep, as there wasn't anything much to do when one was as sick as he was, other than sleep. Grantaire lifted up his head, tucking a few pillows underneath to aid his breathing, before leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning, Grantaire woke up early, Enjolras still asleep besides him. He had let Enjolras be, for the time being, and had gone into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He had been in the middle of eating said breakfast, when he heard a weak,

" _Grantaire?"_ From the bedroom. Grantaire stood up, hurrying over. Enjolras, now awake, was still laying on his back, in the middle of a coughing fit, that he was struggling to stop. Grantaire stood beside the bed, waiting for it to break. But it didn't. Enjolras' gasps in between grew more urgent, and Grantaire hurriedly pulled his boyfriend up into a sitting position, rubbing his back, the coughing slowly ceasing.

"Not feeling any better, baby?" Grantaire asked sympathetically, Enjolras simply shaking his head. Grantaire took the thermometer that was waiting on the nightstand.

_104.6_

It cheerfully read. Shoot. Grantaire picked up his phone, pressing it to his ear, while he walked around the room, picking up the random articles of clothing that littered the hardwood floor.

"Hi, Ferre, I'm about to take E to the doctor," Grantaire whispered this, so that Enjolras couldn't hear, "his fever hasn't lowered." There was a shuffling from the other end, and what sounded like Courfeyrac and Jehan in the background,

" _Okay, good idea. If you need any help, text me, and I'll be there in minutes."_ Combeferre said. Grantaire frowned,

"How? Can you teleport, or something?" He jokingly asked.

" _I have my ways,_ " Combeferre replied, before hanging up. Okay. Totally not creepy whatsoever. Grantaire placed his phone face down on the nightstand, before going over to the closet, shuffling through his and Enjolras' clothes. Ninety percent of Enjolras' clothes were red, and ninety percent of Grantaire's clothes are green, so it's fairly easy to figure out who's shirt is who's, even though the closet was terribly organized. Grantaire always said he'd get around to it. He never did. There was also the fact that anything Grantaire wore was twice the size of what Enjolras wore. Enjolras sometimes stole his sweaters and used them as pajamas. Or blankets. Enjolras blinked up from the bed,

"What're you doing?" Grantaire froze. Busted. He grabbed a comfy-looking red sweater off of a hanger, tossing it to Enjolras, along with a pair of pants from the dresser.

"We're going to the doctor. Put those on," Grantaire said. Enjolras glared at him,

"No," he simply replied, throwing the pants and sweater back at Grantaire. Grantaire, leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow,

"I _will_ call Ferre," he warned. Enjolras pulled the covers over his head, hiding, "I can still see you, y'know," Grantaire commented,

"Fuck off," Enjolras eloquently said. Grantaire sighed, walking over, and pulling the covers off of his boyfriend, who was in the middle of another coughing fit, that racked his entire body, as he trembled from head to toe.

"Your stomach still hurt?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras simply nodded, leaning his head into Grantaire's hand, Grantaire frowning deeply, at how warm his boyfriend's cheek was against his open palm. Though it was morning, very little light came to greet them from the window, and it still felt like night, as stormy clouds blanketed the sky, casting it in an eerie grey, "You think you're gonna vomit?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras shrugging. Grantaire took a plastic bag from the closet, placing it on the floor just in case, "Alright, put on the clothes, E," Grantaire said, Enjolras, who was still in the bunny pajamas, shaking his head,

"No. M'comfy right now," he muttered. Grantaire sighed, knowing that he couldn't win every battle,

"Fine," he said, taking off his own shirt, and beginning to get dressed, Enjolras simply dully watching him. Enjolras was not attracted to personal appearance whatsoever, and if Grantaire were to strip naked, it would fail to cease him. This was just another fact about Enjolras. And a rather relieving one, to Grantaire, who wasn't exactly… Gifted, in the looks department, unlike Enjolras, "Wait…" Grantaire remembered something, "doesn't your father want you to wear a dress?" Enjolras groaned, Grantaire rubbing his back, "I'm sure he'll let it slip this one time…" Enjolras let out a bitter laugh,

"I doubt it," he said. Grantaire lifted Enjolras into his arms, taking a second to kiss the bunny ears, before carrying him out to the living room, and setting him down on the couch, tossing him his shoes, while he tied his own. Enjolras slipped on his shoes, and they walked out of the apartment. You would think that a grown man in bunny rabbit pajamas would be a strange sight, to most. But their neighbors were used to things of the sort, as the other Les Amis would frequently visit Grantaire and Enjolras' apartment, each visit more bizarre than the next. Except if it was Combeferre visiting. Though there had been that one incident with the plant… Grantaire looked down the steps as they reached them, wrapping his arm around Enjolras' waist, to make sure he wouldn't fall. It was an excruciatingly slow process, but finally, they left the apartment building, reaching their car, Enjolras instantly curling up in the passenger seat, pulling the blankets Grantaire had put in there earlier that morning around his shoulders, and leaning his head against the window. The plastic bag from earlier was at his feet. Just in case. Grantaire started the car, Enjolras look up from the window,

"I'm mortified," he mumbled, Grantaire laughing,

"Oh, come on, nobody saw you, bunny rabbit. And if they did, I'm sure they would just think you're adorable," Grantaire replied. Enjolras just let out an exasperated sigh, Grantaire laughing again, as Enjolras leaned his head against the window once more, relishing it's cold feeling, while somehow also hating it. It helped his headache, anyhow, so it was worth it. Soon, they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office, and as Grantaire stepped foot outside of the car, a single raindrop landed on his forehead.

"Oh, you couldn't have waited until we got inside?!" Grantaire shouted at the sky, gathering a few strange looks from the other people in the parking lot. But they soon looked away, focusing their attentions on how to most quickly get inside, as the sky opened up, and it began pouring. Not a tiny, narrow drizzle, that while annoying, wasn't entirely soaking. No, a cascade of fat, round raindrops, falling at an alarming speed. Grantaire sighed, going over to Enjolras' door, and opening it. Enjolras was in the middle of trying to tuck every last golden curl under the hood of the bunny rabbit pajamas, "You trying to keep your precious hair from getting wet?" Grantaire teased, Enjolras giving him an exasperated look,

"No, if my hair's out, people are going to think I look like a girl," he said.

"Ah," Grantaire simply replied, "can you walk?" Enjolras crossed his arms,

"Yes," he said back, as if the mere assumption that he couldn't was a dire insult. Grantaire nodded, helping him out of the car, and keeping one arm hooked around his boyfriend's waist, just like before. They hurried through the rain, and finally made their way inside of the doctor's, Enjolras trembling from the coldness of the raindrops. Nobody else turned heads as the man, or woman, they thought, walked into the doctor's office with his boyfriend. Thankfully. The two walked over to the Urgent Care section of the doctor's, and Grantaire walked up to the front desk, leaving Enjolras curled up in a chair.

"Oh, um," Grantaire said to the receptionist, "He's a boy, and he should be referred to as such, please," he explained. The receptionist nodded, and Grantaire went back over to Enjolras, taking the smaller man up onto his lap, "Hey, bunny rabbit, you'll be in soon," he said, pressing a kiss to Enjolras' forehead. A man, who was sitting in a chair close to them, his young son on his lap, gave them a smile,

"Oh, so nice to see a husband so caring towards his wife," he said, Grantaire raising an eyebrow,

"This is my boyfriend, sir," he replied coolly, Enjolras not even interacting, for once in his life, instead curling himself as close to Grantaire's chest as he could, keeping his eyes firmly closed. The man frowned,

"But, how -" He began, Grantaire glaring at him,

"Kindly stop interacting with us, please, sir," he said, the man giving him an offended look, before grabbing his son, who had simply been innocently watching the situation, and taking him to the other side of the room,

" _C'mon Christian,"_ Grantaire heard the man mutter to the child, " _Let's get away from these queers. No real men, they are. And one of them's literally a woman."_ Grantaire resisted the urge to nail the man in the face, and he and Enjolras waited for a few more minutes, before they were called in.

"Hello, ma'am," The doctor greeted, Enjolras giving her a tired look,

"It's sir, thank you," he muttered, the doctor blinked,

"I don't understand," she replied, taking in his rather feminine appearance. Enjolras self-consciously shifted the position of his pajamas, desperately trying to hide his breasts.

"I'm a boy," Enjolras said, Grantaire taking Enjolras' hand into his, and stroking his thumb over it. The doctor nodded,

"Of course… Sir," she gave in. The rest of the time at the doctor's office went relatively smoothly, the doctor frowning at Enjolras temperature, and Enjolras gagging at the rapid flu test, before the doctor went off with it to see if it was positive or not. After a minute or two of waiting, Enjolras suddenly pressed a hand to his mouth, hurriedly standing up. Grantaire instantly got the signal, and motioned towards the doctor's trash bin. Enjolras shook his head. He was NOT going to vomit in her trash bin. He needed to find a bathroom, and quickly.

Bathroom situations were complicated, when it came to Enjolras. He didn't hesitate twice though, as he staggered into the men's room, making it into a stall just in time, Grantaire leaning on the outside of it, wincing at the gagging noises he heard.

"You okay, baby?" Grantaire asked, a man who had recently entered the bathroom giving him a strange look, Enjolras sniffling from the other side of the stall door, and flushing the toilet after another minute of heaving. He came out, after washing his hand, half-stumbling into Grantaire's arms, "Hey, hey, bunny rabbit," Grantaire whispered, gently tipping Enjolras' head up, so that their eyes met, "It's alright." The man from before gave them both a confused look,

"Why is a woman in rabbit pajamas in the men's bathroom?" He asked, Grantaire glaring at him,

"Because he's a freaking boy," he said. The man narrowed his eyes,

"Um, no she's not, I'm fairly certain. Oh. She's one of those transgender people, right? Well she shouldn't be in here, she's violating other people's privacy!" Enjolras took a small step forward, his piercing blue eyes meeting the other man's brown. He quickly turned heel, hurriedly walking away, Enjolras smirking proudly at his intimidation skills. He had a tiny body, and was weaning bunny pajamas, but his eyes could be pretty fucking scary, a thing that Grantaire knew from first hand experience. Grantaire took Enjolras' hand,

"You should have sneezed in his face," he suggested, Enjolras giving him an amused look, along with a raised eyebrow, that Combeferre would be proud of.

"That would be uncalled for," Enjolras said, Grantaire grinning,

"But funny."

"But funny," Enjolras agreed with a sigh, leaning his head against Grantaire's shoulder, as they reentered the room they were supposed to be in, and continued waiting for the test results.

A few hours and a positive flu test later, found Enjolras curled up in bed, Grantaire rubbing his back, while he tried to sleep, his eyelids growing heavy. But he refused to sleep. Not yet.

"Hey, bunny, go to sleep," Grantaire whispered, "You need rest." Enjolras sniffled in response, sneezing three times in rapid succession, and longing for the comfort of sleep, as his headache throbbed mercilessly, and his stomach struggled to settle the crackers he had ingested earlier. Oh, and his throat had decided that being a simple throat was too mainstream, so had added the feeling of glass being swallowed as a fun accessory. Yay.

"You think… I'm ready to come out to the rest of our friends?" Enjolras murmured. Grantaire smiled,

"They will love and support you no matter what. We always will, and always have," he replied. Enjolras snorted,

"You didn't really support me in the beginning." Grantaire chuckled as he recalled his and Enjolras' fights, that they had in the past,

"I may not have always agreed with your ideals, but I have always supported you, as a person," Grantaire affirmed. This made Enjolras feel warm inside, and he slowly let himself drift off, the gentle rubbing of his back more than enough soothing to aid him to sleep.

* * *

"I'm buying you matching bunny pajamas," Enjolras commented, looking up from his phone a week and a half later. He was mainly recovered, only a slight cough, and some congestion left from his awful bout of flu. Grantaire, on the other hand, had his nose pressed to a tissue, at the moment, as he sat on the couch, half-paying attention the TV, as he responded to Enjolras,

"I hate you." Enjolras just giggled, walking over, and pressing a gentle kiss to Grantaire's forehead,

"You're warm. Um, sorry." Grantaire gave his boyfriend an affectionate look, sneezing into the tissue in his hand twice, before sniffling, and replying,

"It's not your fault," he said, as Enjolras turned his phone around, to show the pink bunny pajamas in Grantaire's size he had recently purchased. Grantaire gave him a wide-eyed look,

"You made them PINK?!" He exclaimed, Enjolras smirking. "I hate you. I hate you so much. Except I love you." He pressed a kiss to Enjolras cheek, and the man sat down beside him. They both kept their eyes trained on the TV for a few minutes, before Enjolras' phone rang. Grantaire looked over his boyfriend's shoulder, reading the contact name.

_Dad_

Enjolras and Grantaire exchanged eye contact, and an entire unspoken conversation was had in mere seconds, Enjolras giving his boyfriend a small smile, before rejecting the call.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed creating this work. As a transgender boy myself, I always immensely enjoy reading about trans Enjolras. Enjolras in this was written as unable to transition, as I don't know much about transitioning, since I am not in a safe position to do so. My girlfriend has been trying to figure out how to get me a binder without my parents noticing, but that's a work in progress. 
> 
> Also, bunny Enjolras is adorable, and I had way too much fun with that.
> 
> A big thank you to BarricadeBois24601 for this amazing prompt!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading, and feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
